russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The other TV network talents
'ABS-CBN' 'Umagang Kay Ganda' Hosts *Julius Babao *Bernadette Sembrano *Anthony Taberna *Jorge Carino *Winnie Cordero *Bianca Gonzalez *Marvin Agustin *TJ Manotoc *Ariel Ureta *Zen Hernandez *Doris Bigornia *Amy Perez 'TV Patrol' Weeknight Anchors *Ted Failon *Korina Sanchez *Noli de Castro Weekend Anchors *Alvin Elchico *Pinky Webb Segment Anchors *Bernadette Sembrano (Lingkod Kapamilya) *Kim Atienza (Weather Weather Lang) *Gretchen Fullido (Star Patrol) *Marc Logan (Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan) 'Bandila' *Julius Babao *Karen Davila *Ces Oreña-Drilon *Boy Abunda 'It's Showtime' Main Hosts *Vhong Navarro *Anne Curtis *Billy Crawford *Karylle *Kim Atienza *Jugs Jugueta *Teddy Corpuz *Jhong Hilario *Ryan Bang *Coleen Garcia *Vice Ganda *Eric "Eruption" Tai *Angel Locsin *Iza Calzado *Jericho Rosales Co-Hosts *Jodi Sta. Maria *Richard Yap *Dawn Zulueta *Richard Gomez *Carmina Villaroel *Gerald Anderson *Kim Chiu *Xian Lim *Daniel Padilla *Enrique Gil *Paulo Avelino *Julia Montes *JC de Vera *Kathryn Bernardo *Mutya Orquia *Jerome Ponce *Janella Salvador *JM Ibanez *Clarence Delgado *Andrea Brillantes *Bugoy Carino *Ella Cruz *Francis Magundayao *Nash Aguas *Alexa Ilacad *Coco Martin *Erich Gonzales *Patrick Garcia *Zanjoe Marudo *Sharlene San Pedro *Jairus Aquino *Sue Ramirez *Julia Barretto Featuring *DJ M.O.D. *DJ Nick *Dumbo *Jonas *Showtime Dancers *XB GenSan 'ASAP19' Hosts *Martin Nievera *Zsa Zsa Padilla *Ariel Rivera *Gary Valenciano Co-Hosts and Performers *Aiza Seguerra *Alex Castro *Alex Gonzaga *Angel Locsin *Angeli Gonzales *Angeline Quinto *Anja Aguilar *Anne Curtis *Arnel Pineda *Bamboo Manalac *Bea Alonzo *Billy Crawford *Bryan Termulo *Charice Pempengco *CJ Navato *Cristine Reyes *Daniel Padilla *Empress Schuck *Enchong Dee *Enrique Gil *Erich Gonzales *Erik Santos *Ella Cruz *Gerald Anderson *Igi Boy Flores *Ingrid dela Paz *Iya Villania *Iza Calzado *Joj & Jai Agpangan *Jake Cuenca *Janella Salvador *Jane Oineza *Jed Madela *Jericho Rosales *Jerome Ponce *Jessy Mendiola *JM de Guzman *Jon Lucas *John Prats *John Lloyd Cruz *Jovit Baldivino *Julia Barretto *Julia Montes *Julian Estrada *Juris *Kanto Boys Jr. **Bugoy Carino **Izzy Canillo **Joshen Bernardo **Zaijian Jaranilla *Karylle *Kathryn Bernardo *KC Concepcion *Kean Cipriano *Khalil Ramos *Kiefer Ravena *Kim Chiu *Kiray Celis *Kit Thompson *KZ Tandingan *Liza Soberano *Luis Manzano *Maja Salvador *Marcelito Pomoy *Marrki Stroem *Marvin Agustin *Matteo Guidecelli *Megan Young *Michelle Vito *Miles Ocampo *Myrtle Sarrosa *Nikki Gil *Nyoy Volante *Paolo Valenciano *Patrick Garcia *Princess Velasco *Piolo Pascual *Rayver Cruz *Richard Poon *Robi Domingo *Robin Nievera *Rodjun Cruz *Ronnie Liang *Sam Concepcion *Sam Milby *Sarah Geronimo *Shaina Magdayao *Sheryn Regis *Toni Gonzaga *Venus Raj *Xian Lim *Yeng Constantino *Young JV *Zanjoe Marudo *Zia Quizon 'GMA' 'Unang Hirit' Hosts *Arnold Clavio *Connie Sison *Ivan Mayrina *Rhea Santos *Lyn Ching-Pascual *Suzi Entrata-Abrera *Danilo Federez voice of Arn-Arn *Lhar Santiago *Bong Revilla *Luanne Dy *Tonipet Gaba *Atty. Gabby Concepcion *Love Añover *Prof. Mareng Winnie Monsod *Nathaniel "Mang Tani" Cruz '24 Oras' Weeknight Anchors *Mike Enriquez *Mel Tiangco Weekend Anchors *Pia Archangel *Jiggy Manicad Segment Anchors *Nathaniel "Mang Tani" Cruz (Oras Weather) *Pia Guanio (Chika Minute) 'Saksi' Anchors *Arnold Clavio *Vicky Morales 'Eat Bulaga!' Main Hosts *Sen. Tito Sotto *Vic Sotto *Joey de Leon Co-Hosts *Jimmy Santos *Ruby Rodriguez *Allan K. *Toni Rose Gayda *Jose Manalo *Wally Bayola *Paolo Ballesteros *Anjo Yllana *Keempee de Leon *Michael V. *Pia Guanio *Julia Clarete *Pauleen Luna *Oyo Boy Sotto *Sam Y.G. *Isabelle Daza *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Valeire Weighmann Featuring *EB Babes *Ha & Ho *Boom Boom Pow Boys/Sugod Bahay Gang in Juan for All, All for Juan *Team Imuseño *Boy Katawan *Mr. Pogi Hunks/Heartthrobs *Gym Buddies Lance & Vanessa 'Sunday All Stars' Hosts *Regine Velasquez *Christian Bautista *Jaya *Janno Gibbs Co-Hosts and Performers *Aicelle Santos *Aira Bermudez *Alden Richards *Aljur Abrenica *Andrea Torres *Barbie Forteza *Bea Binene *Bryan Termulo *Carla Abellana *Denice Barbacena *Derrick Monasterio *Diva Montelaba *Elmo Magalona *Ely Buendia *Enzo Pineda *Frencheska Farr *Geoff Eigenmann *Geoff Taylor *Gerald Santos *Gian Magdangal *Glaiza De Castro *Heart Evangelista *Jake Vargas *Janine Gutierrez *Jay R *Jennylyn Mercado *Jeric Gonzales *Jolina Magdangal *Julian Trono *Julie Anne San Jose *Kris Bernal *Kris Lawrence *Kristoffer Martin *Krizza Neri *Kyla *Kylie Padilla *Louise delos Reyes *Lovi Poe *Marian Rivera *Maricris Garcia *Mark Anthony Fernandez *Mark Herras *Max Collins *Rachelle Ann Go *Rafael Rossel *Rhian Ramos *Richard Gutierrez *Rita de Guzman *Rocco Nacino *Rochelle Pangilinan *Ruru Madrid *Sam Pinto *Sef Cadeyona *Solenn Heusaff *Thea Tolentino *Tom Rodriguez *Wynwyn Marquez *Yassi Pressman *Yssa Alvarez Dancers *Addlib dance crew *MNVRS *Mxmvmnt *Sexbomb dancers 'TV5' 'Good Morning Club' Hosts *Paolo Bediones *Cheryl Cosim *Martin Andanar *Chiqui Roa-Puno *Amy Perez *Christine Bersola-Babao *Edu Manzano *Grace Lee *Shalala *Makata Tawanan 'Aksyon' Weeknight Anchors *Paolo Bediones *Cheryl Cosim *Erwin Tulfo Weekend Anchors *Raffy Tulfo *Luchi Cruz-Valdez Segment Anchors *Lourd de Veyra (Weather or Not) *Shawn Yao (Lights, Camera, Showbiz Aksyon) *Makata Tawanan (Mga Kwento ni Tawanan) 'Pilipinas News' Anchors *Atty. Dong Puno *Cheri Mercado *Jove Francisco Segment Anchors *Manu Sandejas (Aksyon Weather) 'P.O.5' Hosts *Ogie Alcasid *Pops Fernandez *Ariel Rivera Co-Hosts and Performers *Akihiro Blanco *Antonio de Murga *Arci Munoz *BJ Forbes *Carla Humpries *Champ Lui Pio *Chanel Morales *Chriz Cayzer *Claire Ruiz *Daniel Matsunaga *Danita Paner *Daniel Matsunaga *Edgar Allan Guzman *Eula Caballero *Harry Santos *Jasmine Curtis *Jazz Ocampo *John Prats *Jon Avila *Keanna Reeves *Krishha Viaje *Lucy Torres *Mark Bautista *Mark Neumann *Martin Escudero *Michael Renz Cortez *Morisette Amon *Nadine Samonte *Never the Strangers *Nina Jose *Onemig Bondoc *Princess Ryan *Rainier Castillo *Rico dela Paz *Ritz Azul *Rivermaya *Sarah Geronimo *Shaira Mae *Sophie Albert *Victor Basa *Vin Abrenica *Wendy Valdez 'RPN' 'Arangkada Balita' Weeknight anchor *Bing Formento *Angelique Lazo Weekend anchor *Kiko Pangilinan *Cielo Villaluna 'NewsWatch' Anchor *Eric Eloriaga *Cristina Peczon 'Chibugan Na!' Hosts *Randy Santiago *Hajji Alejandro *Marjorie Barretto *Chiqui Pineda Co-Hosts *Bing Loyzaga *Marissa Sanchez *Gary Lim *Bayani Agbayani *Nina Jose *JM de Guzman *Charee Pineda 'Kwarta O Kahon' Hosts *Arnell Ignacio *G. Toengi *Gio Alvarez *Wowie de Guzman *Mr. Fu *Marissa Sanchez *Regine Tolentino Co-Hosts and Performers *Coleen Mangabat *Mhelrose Uy *Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman *Jasmine Santos *Alex Soller *Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo *Christopher Mendoza *Ian Mendoza 'Superstar' Host *Angeline Quinto Co-Host *Rafael Rosell